kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
He's Two!! (from The Kim Kids Gang)
He's Two!! Isaiah got to choose where to go to lunch with our family today, since this was the meal we'd all eat together. When I asked a few days ago if he'd like McDonalds or Chick-Fil-A, he said, "Chipotle!" To our great delight, this was added to the selections. I knew he loved Chipotle but I thought he'd change his mind when it came down to it. All morning I kept asking him, to be sure I wasn't just hearing what I wanted to hear! I changed the order of the options, I asked two at a time and then three at a time, and all morning long he said "Chipotle"! Yesssssssss! That's our boy!All he's been asking for is "Buzz and Woody" so...after Isaiah bought Woody with Papa's Easter money, Elliot got Isaiah Buzz for his birthday. Elliot has been SOOOoooo excited to give it to him, and has been really bad at keeping a secret so it was no surprise at all. But Isaiah loves it nonetheless. I think what he loves most is having a "playmate" for Woody. He was so delighted to come home and reunite Woody and his long lost Buzz.The thing is, birthdays for other people are hard for 3 year old brothers. Elliot was so incredibly excited to give him Buzz, partly because he was excited to play with him too. Of course. So the afternoon was full of fighting and trying to explain why Isaiah didn't want to share...just yet. But I was so proud of Isaiah tonight, when he agreed to let Elliot SLEEP with BUZZ!!! Now that is sweet. And Elliot is so thrilled. Our gift to Isaiah was a Toy Story T-shirt, which I ordered online (not realizing how incredibly huge size 2/3 and 4 would be on them!) I had to get 2 because A) there was a sale if you got 2 and B) how could I not get one for Elliot too? In my mind, this was going to solve all the problems of Elliot not getting presents, and his birthday being THREE LOOOOONG months away for a boy who has birthday on the brain! I should have known that a TOY would have been a better choice than a shirt. Silly Mommy. I have so much to learn.Enter: Lifesaver KOMO!!! Komo sent enough gifts to keep these boys happy for months! :) And all the things they love. She's obviously been paying close attention to the details of this blog and picked out pretty much every favorite thing of both of theirs :)Isaiah recieved an adorable pillowcase made by my talented and creative sister AND the coveted Buzz and Woody underwear, since we are headed down the potty training road!! Now, maybe I can get him to kiss his own underwear instead of his brother's.AND...with Papa and Judy's birthday money he got today, we are going to buy:Isaiah talked on the phone all day with almost every member of the extended family! (Or at least listened to voice mail messages!)He got to blow out his candle, after almost getting burned, and eat some yummy chocolate cake which Elliot proudly helped me make!And to top it off, our sweet little neighbor girl stopped by at the end of the day to bring over a card she made. She is one of the boys' FAVORITE people ever, so Isaiah and Elliot were just thrilled to end the day with her. She is one of the greatest little girls I know.Isaiah, I can't believe how you've grown. Your personality is so amazing to me, and I just love to see you developing into your own little self. You are such an important part of our family--we would never be complete without you! You make us laugh and you make our hearts grow with love for you every single day. The "two's" may be a bit trying for you and me...but know that I love you like crazy and that will never ever change. Gallery 004.JPG 034.JPG 035.JPG 045.JPG 082.JPG 091.JPG 094.JPG 115.JPG 116.JPG 125.JPG 130.JPG Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Kids World's Adventures allies Category:Kids Category:Girlfriends Category:Boyfriends Category:Girly heroines Category:Tomboys Category:Mario's allies Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:Kids World's Allies Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Males Category:Shell Lodge Squad Members Category:Humans Category:Pure of Heart Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Brothers Category:Sisters Category:Sons Category:Daughters Category:Fathers Category:Mothers Category:Kids World's Adventures Team Category:Kids World's Adventures characters Category:Jeffrey's Allies Category:HEROINES Category:Singing characters Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Preshoolers